In recent years, a display device has been used in a variety of devices such as, not only a television and a personal computer, but also a mobile phone, a car navigation system, a game machine and the like. The display device, therefore, has a display area in a non-rectangular shape such as a circular shape, an oval shape, or the like in some cases, instead of a rectangular shape, depending on the device type (see Patent Document 1).